


Move Like a Bird of Paradise

by ezwra



Series: Your Hand In Mine, So Still and Discrete [FREEWOOD] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fiona is the ultimate wingman, last four are mentioned only, mentions of violence but not really very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezwra/pseuds/ezwra
Summary: When you moveI can recall somethin' that's gone from meWhen you moveHoney, I'm put in awe of somethin' so flawed and freeMovement - hozier





	Move Like a Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS BASED SOLELY OFF OF FANDOM REFERENCES AND CHARACTERISATIONS. I am writing this to rt/ah guidelines as best as I know them. I do not know of their in video personas as I havent watched regularly since 2014. These are characters based on / referencing real people, but are not those people.
> 
> this will be a series about freewood getting together, i have four planned out and they should be posted one after another, so expect another one each day until wednesday  
also they r based on hozier songs cause.....im love him. also i like to do series based on specific artists

They’re all cooped up in the penthouse for the night, post-heist adrenaline pumping hard through their veins and music playing loud. They’ve got B-Team over tonight since they had a big part in this job, running distractions and such while the main group worked on breaking into a rival gang’s base, stealing their shit and blowing everything up  _ without _ the cops on their ass at the first sign of Michael’s chrome car peeling down the streets of Los Santos.

Ryan is currently leaning against the wall that separates the hallway from the open plan living room and kitchen, watching as people pour drinks in one room and play video games in the other. His knuckles are bruised and have little band-aids over the worst of the cuts scattered along them, and there’s a set of butterfly bandages on his forehead where one of the lower downs got a lucky shot with the butt of their gun during a fist fight.

They didn't live long after that.

He looks around idly, taking note of where each of his crew members are located - Jack and Geoff are in the living room, Geoff on the single recliner with Jack sat on the arm and looking down at him, Ryan can see the fond smile on her from where he’s standing. Jeremy’s sat with matt and the twins, downing shot after shot and laughing loud and bright; he looks up and waves excitedly when their eyes meet, and Ryan wiggles his fingers with a smirk in return.

Michael and Gavin aren't anywhere to be seen, and the realisation makes Ryan’s mouth turn down slightly, a bruise on his jaw smarting with the pain of frowning. He rubs along the back of his neck idly, feeling a little awkward now that he realises he’s the only one from the main crew not really talking to anyone.

That is, until Fiona walks up to him.

She’s got this knowing smirk on her face, and the game of Mario Kart is reflected brightly in her round glasses. She cocks her hip, crosses her arms, and grins devilishly, “Ryan, where’s your boy toy?”

He pulls a face at the term, but can't help the laugh that escapes, “I have no idea what you mean.”  
  


She rolls her eyes, “where’s Gavin? Thought you were butt buddies or somethin’, yeah?”

“No,” Ryan leans against the wall a little more, biting at his bottom lip, “we’re not.”

“Don't sound so disappointed about it, dude!” she laughs, loud and mocking - nothing about her is ever quiet and she’s rather endeared herself to him, “you’re super into him and he’s interested in you, of course he is, you’re a  _ hunk _ and if I didn't love pussy so much then i’d snatch you up myself.”   


Ryan snorts and grins, “thanks for the vote of confidence, but I really don't know what you’re talking about.”   


She donkey punches him in the arm, hard and firm, and he winces, “hey!”   


“Don't be such a fucking moron,” Fiona says, narrowing her eyes, “we’re all sick of this love-struck puppy act, so quit it and make out with him.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and looks away without saying anything. Her phone vibrates with a shrill tone accompanying it and she pulls it out, “he’s on his way with Michael, so don't you fuck this up.”

Ryan watches her walk off and over towards the kitchen where they’ve started making more complicated drinks - Ryan would attempt to guess what’s in them, but the fact that they're  _ green _ is really throwing him off. He stays where he’s standing, watching the game on their tv after a while and chuckling softly as he shifts from one foot to the other.

Then, the front door opens.

Michael walks in first, adjusting his jacket and instantly gravitating over to Lindsay, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw. Ryan smiles fondly at them both before looking back to the door as Gavin walks through. He’s in a simple button up and some skinny jeans like usual, but for some reason it’s always so stunning to see the way his muscles in his back shift and tighten under the soft cotton of his shirts, or how the jeans shift and tighten with each step, not leaving much to the imagination.

Ryan averts his eyes from Gavin (and his ass) and instead stands up straight. He stretches his back and yawns gently, looking to the clock; it’s nearly two am, and he’s made his appearances, so he’s fully prepared to leave until Gavin walks up to him, two drinks in hand.

“Rye-bread!” he croons, grinning big and tilting his head to the side like a puppy, “i'm glad I could catch you, I never normally get to see you at these parties!” Gavin has to shout a little to be heard over everyone talking and the loud music playing.

Ryan accepts the solo cup that’s hastily pressed into his hands and takes a sip, smiling at the lack of alcohol, “I was just about to leave, actually, so it’s nice to see you too.”   


Gavin pouts, and Ryan can feel his heart ache slightly, “aw, Ryan, don't go, Ryan!”

“It’s late, Gav.”   


“Yeah,  _ but _ ,” Gavin grins and sips his drink, “you could stay, and have lots of fun with everyone!”

“Taking care of drunk idiots is not what I think of as fun,” Ryan drawls, tilting his head as he lets a grin slowly spread across his face, “so I'm gonna have to pass on the offer.”

Gavin pouts and taps his chin, huffing gently before his eyes brighten and he grins - Ryan can't help but compare it to the sun coming out on a cloudy day, “at least dance with me, rye-bread! You always promised you would, and now’s our chance!”   


It was a passing comment made months ago, really, that he could dance pretty okay. He had learned as a child and it was second nature when it came to honeypot missions to dance and swing his target around (if the situation required it). Gavin had begged and begged like a small child to dance with Ryan, in any situation that music was present - in the elevator, in the grocery store, even on a mission when someone had left their car doors open and their radio blaring. But Ryan isn't sure if dancing like that would translate across well to what Gavin considers dancing, sinful swaying and jumping around.

“Fine,” Ryan says, and the little voice in his head is shouting at him  _ no, you fool, you’re going to embarrass yourself _ , but he can't help but care about that when Gavin’s eyes brighten and he sways on his feet happily, “but then I have to go home.”   


“Well,” Gavin says, “you don't  _ have _ to, but I'll take it!” he takes the drink from Ryan's hand and places it on a table next to a decorative vase that will no doubt be broken in the morning, downing his own and putting the cup next to it.

Gavin grabs both of his hands within his own and drags Ryan over to where the little designated dance area is, keeping their hands linked as he starts this little push-pull motion, starting off a swaying pattern.

Ryan kind of likes it, likes the ease that he finds in just letting go and having fun with Gavin, so he reciprocates easily, shifting Gavin a little closer and grinning bright at the shocked look on Gavin’s face. He seems to recover quickly, though and they begin to twist a little with each movement.

“You looked good on the job today, Rye-bread,” Gavin says, a little breathless, “very good, did you have a new jacket?”

Ryan laughs gently and nods, lifting one of Gavin’s arms and surprising him with a spin so that his back is to Ryan’s chest and Gavin’s arms are wrapped around himself slightly - they continue with the little step-sway dance they’ve got going on, “yeah, I did. Thought I should look good today.”

If not for the fact that this job would get them into the news, then because he knew that Gavin would be watching him for a majority of the job through the cameras, knew Gavin would see that the jacket is a little tighter around his shoulders and biceps, showing each flex and ripple of tight muscles.

“Well, you did,” Gavin grins over his shoulder, chuckling softly at their position, “a solid ten, in my opinion, very scary.”

“Thank you very much, Gav,” he spins Gavin back around and tilts his head, grinning wolfishly before dipping them both down, one of his hands going to his lower back and just tickling the waistband of his jeans, the other supporting the back of Gavin’s head, “you looked good, too.”   


Gavin seems a little stunned for a few seconds, eyes wide and bright and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson, “y-you couldn't even see me, Ryan…”

Ryan grins, and he  _ knows _ how it must look, wolfish and near predatory, “you always look good, Gav.” Ryan pulls them up to a standing position and his eyes drift slightly; he meets Fiona’s, and suddenly he’s reminded of their earlier conversation. He steps away slowly, breaking all contact, “I…” his previous confidence drains from his body, and he can feel the embarrassment burning deep in the marrow of his bones, “I should get going…”

Gavin is shell-shocked, Ryan can tell, so he smiles weakly and nods at him before walking past slowly, their hands brushing gently before he turns the corner and he disappears out of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been on the biggest fucking mavin / raychael obsession recently but for some reason i am incapable of writing it. i do have some mavin in the works tho :)  
send me prompts on my tumblr @ezwra please i need motivation


End file.
